


Noteworthy Observations

by Harvey_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Banter, Baseball Player Derek, Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek and Laura are Twins, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Jock Derek, Jock Derek Hale, Light Angst, Love Notes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mocking, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Secret Admirer, Sibling Love, Wooing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_Smile/pseuds/Harvey_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek从他的匿名仰慕者那里收到了，完全不重样、赞美他的小纸条，尽管事实证明小纸条并不是给他的，但是最后的结局还是很美好的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noteworthy Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482194) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Many thanks to LadyDrace for her patience in explaining all the slangs and other things that I don't understand or can't find a right translation.
> 
> Thank you again for this amazingly adorable one-shot!!! You are a talented writer!!! And a good person!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I try my best to do this translation good, but my English is still not good enough, so any mistakes in the translation are my faults, they have none business with LadyDarce's work. Her story is amazing!!!

Derek第一次在储物柜看到小纸条的日子是周三，刚上高三没几个月。

 

_你挑鞋子的品味可不是盖的。_

 

Derek看着小纸条皱了皱眉。他经常听到别人的赞扬，毕竟他很幸运，拥有高挑的身材，并且喜欢运动，但是从没有人称赞过他的穿衣品味。从没有过。事实上，他以前一直很自豪自己的穿衣风格，直到她妈妈终于忍不住求他，让他至少去学校前打扮一下，不要穿得那么‘刺眼’。

 

所以现在每当他出门的时候，就都会保持一种‘半保守’的穿衣风格，这或多或少是从Peter叔叔那里偷偷学来的。但是，当然要把那V领T恤排除在外。至少也要等他有了胸毛才会考虑。

 

但是，他的鞋...... 他低头看了看自己磨损的篮球鞋。这双鞋子买来已经一年多了.... 转念一想，也许这才是给他的鞋子加分的地方。他倒是很喜欢耐用的东西。谁知道呢，说不定那个写小纸条的人（顺便说一句，那人的字体实在是太可怕了）只是一个同样爱篮球鞋的人？

 

总的来说，这个让人摸不清头脑的小纸条，让Derek整整想了两分钟。然后上课铃响了，所以他随手把小纸条塞进书包，就把它给忘了。

 

几天之后，当Derek再次打开他的储物柜时，另一张小纸条掉落在了地上。

 

_我爱你经常保养指甲的习惯。_

 

Derek在那么一瞬间突然有些惊慌，因为如果有人不知道怎么看到他的狼爪的话，他的麻烦可就大了。

 

但是....... 转念一想，他的确常常保养指甲。他有点必须要这样做罢了。作为一个狼人，身体的生长速度是惊人的，永远不停地剪头发是一回事，这还意味着，他每隔几天，就要剪一次指甲。而且他超级讨厌指甲钩在别的东西上面，所以他常常在剪完指甲后打磨一下，就只是让边角更圆滑一点而已。再加上，这样一做会让他的手感觉很干燥，所以时不时地，他会用一点润手霜......

 

所以，好吧，小纸条说的并没错，但是他非常不解这个写小纸条的人是怎么知道的，除非他有一双特别善于发现小细节的眼睛。但是，管他呢，Derek决定把它当做一句称赞，而且这句话显然是在称赞他，他随手把小纸条塞进了书包里。但在走向教室的路上，却不知怎么的，有点飘飘然。

 

_你应该 **一直** 穿那条裤子。_

 

他读了整整三遍，还是放弃了，因为这句话根本说不通啊。他的这条牛仔裤已经很旧很小了， 而且他之所以穿这条牛仔裤是因为他没有听妈妈的话---“不把衣服拿到楼下洗衣房，是没人给你们洗衣服的”，所以衣柜里只剩下这一条牛仔裤了。该死，他甚至都不敢弯腰，生怕把扣子崩掉，他每次坐在椅子上的时候都被迫以一种半平躺的方式，就怕裤子一个承受不住烂掉了。

 

Laura在午餐的时候嘲笑了他很久，他黑着脸看着她，但是当校拉拉队队长和一群朋友经过他们身旁，问他是不是一会儿和casting couch1有个试镜的时候，他差点就被自己嘴里的饭呛到了。或者换句话说，当他傻傻的问Laura那是什么意思的时候，他被幸灾乐祸的Laura的回复吓得呛到了。他几乎天天都在祈祷自己没有这个姐姐，更别说一个双胞胎姐姐了。他永远永远都逃脱不了她的魔爪，即使在学校里也不行。

 

所以那张小纸条自然被深深地、埋藏在了Derek书包的最最最最底层的地方。因为虽然这张小纸条让他觉得有点不好意思，但是他还是被这句称赞，弄得情不自禁地有点小骄傲，他就是没办法下手把这张小纸条扔掉啦。

 

“干嘛呢，loser？”Laura风驰电掣般的闯进男生洗手间喊道。Derek脸拉得老长，看着镜子里她。

 

“我觉得现在你才是个Loser吧，毕竟你竟然会迷路。女生洗手间在走廊的另一边，大笨蛋。”

 

“那里同样有一条排到图书馆的长龙好吧，虽然这里可能会很臭，但是这一点我还是能忍的。”她走到一个隔间门前，停下了脚步，看着他不解得说，“好吧，说真的，你到底在干嘛？”

 

Derek整理发型的手垂了下来，转过身瞪着她说道，“不干你事”。

 

他看到她那想要张开的嘴，但是他不想跟她多说，“闭嘴，不然我去告诉教导主任你在男生洗手间！”

 

她立刻闭上了嘴，但是却眯着眼睛若有所思的看着他。从以往的经验来看，他之后肯定会被严刑逼供，但是他现在就是不想和她多说。所以他转身离去，似乎要带起一阵风似的，有一种自己突然变得高大上的感觉，插在口袋里的手下意识的摸了摸那张小纸条。

 

_今天你的发型性感极了。_

 

Derek沾沾自喜的想道，这话说的真特么对。

 

到目前为止，所有的小纸条内容都特别纯洁，当然有可能除了有关牛仔裤的那条，但是今天的小纸条绝对说明了什么。

 

你上课不能再那样斜着身子坐了，这让我上课很难集中精力。

 

实际上，Derek读着这张字条的时候就斜靠在旁边的储物柜上，屁股有些微微外翘，双腿交叉着。他并没有刻意摆pose之类的，而且他从来不觉得自己这样做是在吸引别人的注意力，但是现在他却很清楚的知道了这一点。他装作不经意向周围瞥了几眼，想要看看那个写这些小纸条的人是不是在周围，但是没有人朝他这个方向看，所有人在都抓紧这最后几分钟，在上课铃响之前，整理好自己的东西。

 

“不好意思，”一个甜美，但是不知怎么带着点傲慢的声音在身后响起，“你挡住我的储物柜了。”

 

“哦，对不起。”他直起身来放旁边挪了挪。他对这个女孩有那么点印象。她是二年级的，她的名字是... Libby？还是什么来着？他所知道的就是一年之前，他的储物柜本是她的，但是她却不知道用了什么办法让管理处把他们俩的储物柜调换了。很可能是因为他第一次打开储物柜那令人毛骨悚然的咯吱声吧，他事后向清洁工借了点机油，就修好了。但是，他猜眼前的这个Libby，根本不会靠近机油的方圆五里吧。而且她看起来也不像是那种对别人很耐心的类型，不管她的声音有多么的甜。

 

但是她走之前，的的确确是给了他一个小小的微笑，他也漫不经心的点了点头，因为他在想今天这张小纸条。

 

从那张小纸条之后，所有的小纸条都变得不那么美好了。或者是，更美好了。Derek不知道应该怎么想。

 

_你的眼睛真是太美了，如果你同意，我愿沉溺于其中。_

_你今天简直就是自带圣光。_

_接下来的话听起来可能有点奇怪，但是你的牙真的超级棒。_

_你是我知道的最聪明的人。_

 

最后的一张真的让Derek受不了了，因为看起来这个人是认识他的。但是所有的小纸条闻起来都不像是他认识的人，反而充满着化学课笔记本和大汗淋漓的少年们的味道，并且字迹丝毫不是他所熟悉的。

 

他甚至变得有点沉迷了，因为他在卧室里把所有的小纸条都摊开在床上，努力的寻找一个可能的规律。但是他什么也没找到。Laura却发现了他藏着的这些纸条。她笑的实在是太厉害了，甚至把自己快笑吐了，Derek终于在她几个星期的嘲笑奚落下忍无可忍，某一天他们的父母发现两人躲在一间上了锁的房间里，传出来的味道闻起来像是呕吐物，两人走出来后一身淤青。

 

他承认，这并不是他人生的高峰。

 

他终于决定要一次性把这个谜题解开了，尽管这将会耗费他整个午休时间。因为这个时候经常是小纸条出现的时候。所以这些天来，他一直躲在他储物柜对面空荡的教室里，放弃学校的午餐肉，默默地吃着能量棒，静静地聆听四周的声音。

 

四天后的一个午休时间，他终于有所收获了，他听到了拖着脚走路的声音，而且径直地走到大约储物柜的地方停了下来，他偷偷地从门缝里向外看去，正好看到了一个他完全不认识的削瘦的男孩把一张小纸条塞进了Derek的储物柜。

 

他走出教室的时候，那个男孩一点反应都没有！他竟然还该死的对他微微一笑，并不像是被当场抓包似的，然后就转身准备离去了。

 

“Hey！等一下！”

 

那个男孩儿转过身来，疑惑的问道，“额... 好吧，嘛事儿？”

 

“你是不是在跟我开玩笑？”Derek脱口而出道，因为这个男孩儿的行为完全没有道理啊。他是被Derek当场抓包的好吧！不然他有着有史以来最厉害的扑克脸---这一点Derek深表怀疑，因为他的脸看起来像是一张非常戏剧化的脸---要不然就是这件事情显然另有隐情。

 

这个男孩儿往储物柜瞄了一眼，眼中有着一闪而过的恐惧。“玩笑？什么....？噢！”他突然像是明白了什么似的，“噢，不是，老兄，那不是个恶作剧啦！你说的就好像是有人在顶敢捉弄了Lydia Martin之后，他的睾丸还完好无损似的，你知道我嘛意思吧？”他极具夸张地叹了口气，然后痴迷地看向Derek的储物柜。

 

“她真的是超级漂亮，简直女神，你造吗？我知道她，她完全不是我能追的上的，但是不试一试又怎么能知道呢，对吧？”

 

Derek到现在还是很困惑，但是至少谜题的一部分已经解决了。他指着还在被眼前的仰慕者盯着的储物柜说道，“那是我的储物柜。”

 

“额.....不是吧？那个是Lydia Martin的储物柜。”

 

“我不知道你说的是谁，但是那个是我的储物柜。”

 

那个男孩的脸色瞬间变得很难看，坚持地说道，“不，那不是你的”，但是语气却不自觉弱了下来。Derek所能做的就是挑着一边的眉毛看着他，为了证实自己话，打开了自己的储物柜。

 

那一张最新塞进去的小纸条随着柜门的打开掉落在地上，但是那个男孩儿的双眼却紧紧地盯着柜子里Derek的东西。他的课本，他12码号的球鞋，他的健身包，和储物柜门上贴着的一张他和Laura在迪士尼互敲脑门的照片。

 

“哦......我的天呐！我不能活了。”男孩儿偷瞄了他一眼，看起来像是下一秒就要吐似的，或者就要晕过去似的，额，或者两个都是。

 

Derek知道那些小纸条都不是给他的时候，内心是说不出的失望。是的，他完全有勇气承认这一事实。但是这个男孩儿看起来像是非常恐惧他的小命似的，Derek实在是不忍心看他这样了。

 

“Hey，没关系，我没有生气。”他捡起小纸条递给面前的男孩儿，语气平稳的说道。

 

男孩儿周围的时空像是冻结了似的，直到一只颤抖的手抬起来接过小纸条，这已经过了很长的时间。Derek看着男孩儿的手，心想“挺秀气的手，就是可惜配了那么难看的字体。”

 

“你....真的吗？”他的声音听着很不确定、很害怕，Derek用自己最大的努力来平复面前这个明显吓坏了的男孩儿。

 

“真的。那些小纸条还挺好，你懂吧？”为了显得很随意，他接话道，但是下一秒看着男孩儿盯着他猛然睁大的双眼，便后悔莫及了。“每个人都喜欢赞美，不是么？”他关上储物柜的门，耸了耸肩说道。

 

“所以....你.....你不会，把我的胳膊拧下来，然后用它们打我？直到我死去，对吧？”

 

此时的情景实在是太令人困惑了，以至于Derek好一会才回复道，“我为什么---什么？不，我怎么可能---哇哦---该死的是什么让你以为我会那样做？！对任何人！”

 

男孩儿耸了耸肩说道，“你长得那么帅，又受人欢迎，而且你的眉毛简直就是连环杀手的标配，而我是....我也不造，地球上的一个混蛋？”他说这句话的时候看起来在正常不过了，Derek觉得自己马上就要头痛起来了。

 

“即使你说的都是真的---尽管并不是---这仍然不能解释你为什么会觉得自己会被血水洗礼。”Derek清楚地知道自己在为自己辩护，但是鉴于他早已经挣扎在青春期和狼的直觉之间，并且他该死的控制的很好，我谢谢你啊，他一点都不喜欢收到一个自己可能会伤害别人的言论。

 

“你在跟我开玩笑的对吧？”男孩儿嗤笑一声说道，“你可是篮球队的明星，我就像是食物链最低端的那个，天呐，而我这几周来一直在给你塞该死的示爱纸条并且让你以为自己被一个同性恋暗恋了！”

 

Derek从这个男孩儿很明显的吞咽动作看出，自己的眉毛显然又吸引了多余的注意，但是完全的帮倒忙的那种。到现在了，所有的一切还是让他困惑不已。

 

“无所谓，我又不会...”他无可奈何的摆了摆手说道，“做任何事情。就像我之前说的那样，那些小纸条很好。而且这明显是一个误会。好了，就这样。”

 

他转过身准备随便找个地方，然后对刚失去的这个匿名的显然不是自己的爱慕者的事实，偷偷的生闷气去， 但是那个男孩儿却抓住他的手肘，让他停了下来。

 

“听着，额。我很抱歉，真的。我不是有意....额...”他有些结巴的说道，小心的看着Derek的脸，双脚不停地移动着，“就是，抱歉。”而后他转身快速跑掉了，独留Derek一人在走廊里，困惑着、饥饿着、失望着。

 

他把以前的小纸条保留了下来。尽管事情匆匆结束了，但是假象仍然是美好的，Derek给了自己整整一个星期来把所有的悲惨咽下去。Laura甚至没有嘲笑他，这一个事实比任何事情都明了的告诉他，他看起来是有多伤心。

 

并不是说他没有人可以约会。他之前也和不少人约过会，但是她们都只看得到他的体育技能和篮球带给他的声望，这个事实或许让Derek在高中成为一个万人迷，但是他一点都不在意地位之类的。而这一点又让他所拥有的一切显得很是讽刺。但是他也没办法不去打球，因为每当打球的时候，他都热血沸腾，而且他毕竟拥有数一数二的基因。

 

重点是，没有人愿意靠近一点，看到所有表象之下真正的他，所以尽管小纸条的事情完全是个错误，但一想到可能有人愿意看到真正的他，他还是觉得很开心。

 

他还知道了那个可怜的弄错了储物柜的男孩儿到底是谁。这个完全是个巧合，因为Derek某天突然听见了他的声音，毕竟他的声音如此的好认，Derek听到他和一个朋友在转角处说着话。他的名字是Stiles，二年级，警长的儿子，他最好的朋友叫Scott，他的嘴一直没有停下来过，Derek甚至可以根据他听到的这5分钟的谈话写一篇论文出来。

 

还有就是他爱着Lydia Martin，Derek后来知道了这个女孩就是和他换储物柜的那个，因为有一天他俩都在储物柜前，而她发现了一张小纸条，她就站在他的身旁，他甚至可以闻到小纸条上熟悉的化学物品的味道。

 

“我的天呐，”她的一个朋友伸着脖子看着小纸条，咯咯的笑道，“这太吓人了。”

 

Lydia点点头，用两只修剪整齐的手指夹着小纸条说道，“是啊，多谢那人，但是这实在有一点Hannibal Lecter的感觉了。”

 

“谁？”

 

“...一个我在别的地方读到过的变态。”她没有正面回答这个问题，而后吩咐她的朋友把小纸条处理掉。

 

那个小纸条最后躺在了储物柜不远处的一个垃圾桶里，Derek费了极大的自制力不去把它拣出来看一看到底写了什么。因为Derek收到的所有的小纸条都不变态啊，而且他很奇怪的、嫉妒着这个，一、点、也、不、感谢、得到别人关注的人。

 

他回到家后，变了身奔跑在漫野地里，直到他的肺都要爆炸了似的，最后决定自己不能再在意了。那些纸条从一开始就不是给他的，完完全全就是个错误而已，Derek已经纵容自己生过闷气了，他现在能做的就是特么的赶快忘掉这件事。

 

当然，当他想要忘掉这件事的时候，他又收到了另一张小纸条。

 

_你昨天训练的时候表现的很棒哦。_  
_Stiles敬上， 那个搞错储物柜的蠢蛋。_

 

Derek实在受不了这种不管‘当局者’还是‘局外人’都‘迷’的状态了，他气势汹汹的在走廊上大踏步走着，追寻那个他熟悉的气味，找到了教学楼外和一个朋友坐在树下说话的Stiles。那个朋友无意间瞥见了Derek，下一秒就挂上了‘完了完了，我要死了’的表情。Stiles看起来也想要挂上那样的表情，但还是勇敢的站起来，直面Derek的怒视。

 

“你这样做是在搞笑吗？”Derek把小纸条扔到Stiles的胸口上，生气的说道。

 

“不是啊？这样做的本意是示好呀。”

 

Derek眨了眨眼，慢慢地观察Stiles的表情，“什么。”

 

“你造吗，你刚才应该换一个问号说话的，”Stiles咧嘴笑道，而Derek，Derek只觉得自己像是再一次漏掉了什么线索似的。Stiles翻了个白眼说道，“可是你说的，我现在引述一下‘每个人都喜欢赞美，不是么？’这句话里，你明显用了个问号，所以我造你造什么时候该用问号啦。”

 

“你这人真的很奇怪，”Derek最终挤出了一句话，还没有完全弄清现在的状况，但是他刚才的愤怒已经像泄了气的皮球一样，‘吐噜噜’飞走了。

 

“天，你并木有把我的胳膊拔掉！而且你也并没有警告我不要继续给你塞小纸条！”Stiles脸上的表情只能用‘狂喜’来形容，Derek非常确定Stiles想的东西完全是八竿子打不着的东西。

 

Derek并没有接话，Stiles便开始左动动、右动动，Derek看着眼前的Stiles，很努力地抑制自己上扬的嘴角，因为很显然，Stiles根本受不了沉默。Derek终于找到了制伏Stiles的利器。

 

“所以，你并不想让我停止给你塞小纸条喽？”Stiles终于受不了沉默，先发出声来，“你要是介意，现在完全可以当面说粗来，我绝对不会尴尬哒。至少，不会比咱俩已经发生的事情更尴尬。但是你确实是说了小纸条很好啦，而且，再说啦，我最终是把小纸条塞对了储物柜啦，但是结果一点都不好，所以我觉得，为什么不继续给那些会感激赞美的人塞小纸条呢？你造我的感受么？当然，这一举动绝非基佬、毫无基情2！额，或者，你造，略带一点点基情，你喜欢是什么我就是什么喽，亲，我嘛都喜欢的3，但是我有预感，像你这样威武雄壮的体育白---额，运动健将，并不像我一样想要个基友吧，所以请你完全不要介意扔掉不扔掉。还有，任何时候都可以直接让我闭嘴。不不不，还是请你在我张嘴准备说一些让我更加丢人的话之前就让我闭嘴吧，因为，说真的，此时此刻的我已经够丢人的了，现在我真的真的非常想找一个小角落，抱着一块大岩石把自己撞晕，老兄，我向上帝发誓，呕吐这个词绝对是还没有被诊断出来的疾病。也许我应该去当一名科学家，然后把‘特么的怎么让自己闭嘴’这个谜题解----”

 

Derek还是没忍住伸出一只手捂住了Stiles那张喋喋不休的嘴。他从来没有在这么短的时间里，听一个人说这么多话，而且他真的需要一点时间来好好消化Stiles刚才说的话。被堵住嘴的Stiles并没有停止说话，但是他的肩膀却不像刚才那样紧绷着了，好像松了一口气似的，Derek的手掌在Stiles试图说话的时候变得痒痒的，“fanks，mwan”。这种痒痒的感觉还挺好的。

 

“好吧，”Derek的声音很是沉稳，“我不会阻止你塞小纸条。好吧？我都说过了，那很好。我就是想确认你继续这样做并不是在......恶作剧或是怎样。”

 

“Pweeds，I waik my baws，4”Stiles继续在Derek的魔掌下辩驳道，Derek按在Stiles嘴上的手又暗暗用了点力，他要在刚整理好的思绪消失前把握住它。

 

“还有......”Derek犹豫的说道，不知道到底应不应该，把自己所理解的刚才Stiles嘚吧的那一堆话说出来，但是他有一种‘机不可失失不再来’、‘这件事不得不说’的感觉。“至于你说的......基情。不用担心那个。”

 

Stiles的双眼像受惊了的小鹿，睁得死大死大的，看到Stiles的嘴最终不再嘚吧了，Derek慢慢拿开了按在Stiles嘴上的手。

 

“你在告诉我你是个......？”Stiles并没有说完剩下的话，就像是说出来便会被惩罚似的。

 

Derek耸了耸肩，“我不知道。并没有往这方面细想过。”

 

“但是......你也不介意我......额......”

 

“我喜欢什么你就喜欢什么？”Derek反问道，暗暗很是骄傲在Stiles刚才叨叨的那一堆话里，能够记住这一句，“不，我不介意。”

 

Stiles很是仔细小心的看了他很长的一段时间，然后他的脸上绽放了一个微笑，一个大大的微笑，这一个微笑点亮了他的小脸，小天使的感觉简直是太让人受不了了，以至于Derek不知不觉的也开始微笑起来。

 

“啊哈，好吧！那你可站稳了，亲，我即将要对你展开吓死人不偿命的示爱行动了5。你并没有必要反过来也对我示爱或是怎样啦，”他连忙说道，“对于单相思我可在行了。”

 

“那种感觉肯定很不好受。”Derek实诚的说道，Stiles同意的点了点头。

 

“是啊。但是这就是‘大众弃儿’的生活呐。”

 

上课铃声响起，Stiles立刻一边手忙脚乱的收拾东西，一边向教学楼赶去。

 

“该死，必须得走了，但是我健硕的朋友，你不要担心、不要着急，示爱即将开始。现在与未来都会正在进行时！”Stiles扭过头对他大声喊道。

 

Derek单手捂脸，无奈呻吟，而后一秒，突然意识到，这只手正是刚才放在Stiles嘴上的那一只。

 

****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

 

_你眼睛的颜色，简直了。_

_亲，那件绿色上衣，你应该天天穿。_

_你穿着篮球裤怎么也可以辣么好看？！没有人穿着篮球裤还那么好看的！太不公平了！_

_我觉得我好像已经夸过你的牙了，但是， **额滴神呐** ，你大门牙和小白兔的牙齿一样一样的，是有史以来最最可爱的，你应该多多展露它们。_

_我昨天看见你帮那个老奶奶搬东西了，我必须要说，你快把我弄疯啦。我不允许你既长得正，而人又那么好。_

_永远都不要停止你的大笑。永远都不要。_

_《绿色上衣观察记》附录：最上面的两颗纽扣，你永远都不要扣上哦。_

_谢谢你今早的咖啡，你最好了。 :)_

_玫瑰是红哒，紫罗兰是蓝哒。不管你穿神马，我都想上你。 ;)_

_你真的不要再在每一次收到小纸条后，都要问我是不是认真的啦。我不早就说过了嘛，我在向你示爱啊，亲。（顺带一句，拼字游戏时的你简直是太凶残了。正面上我。）_

_你到底知不知道今天早上当你还在床上，而我却要早早爬起来的感觉有多糟糕？下一次我们的‘美好时光’要在我家，然后 **你** 就可以尝试一下天亮前偷偷溜出去的感觉了。_

_就是觉得我应该借此机会好好嘲笑一下你，你竟然纯真的以为我不知道你的狼人小秘密嗳。说真的，你们一家人真应该庆幸这个世界上的人都像门把手一样笨。_

_满月纪念 **绝对绝对** 不是一个纪念日。你就承认吧，不就是想找个理由给我玩一把浪漫么。对自己的行为诚实一点是成熟的标志，Derek！_

_我往Laura的储物柜里塞了一张超级恶心、土掉牙的情人节匿名信。信里我还写了一首赞美她脚的三行诗。不客气。_

 

别这么惊慌失措，好嘛？你先说的嗳，这可是件大事。如果在你夹着尾巴转身跑掉之前，再给我两秒钟的时间，我一定会也说给你听，好嘛？我也爱你，大酸狼。完全基佬、绝对基情哦。<3

 

—————————————————— END —————————————————————

 

 

 

1、【casting couch】：Gay porn里面经常出现的词汇，大家懂得，我实在不造怎么翻，请见谅！

 

2、【绝非基佬、毫无基情】： 随着Gay文化的盛行，以及“腐眼看人基”的广泛存在，国外通常在有可能被误解的句子里加上 No homo，表示自己所说虽然有些粉红，但是一点也不弯。毕竟你怎么知道眼前的这个老兄是不是Gay或者双性恋或者泛性恋呢，又怎么保证在场的听众中没有几只对男男关系特别敏感的生物呢？

eg：He and I had each other's back all the time, no homo.  
我和他总是相互扶持  
He and I had each other's back all the time.  
我和他总是互开后庭。

 

3、【你喜欢什么我就喜欢什么喽，亲，我嘛都喜欢的】：Stiles在暗示Derek，他是个泛性恋。

 

4、【Pweeds，I waik my baws】：Please，I like my balls。 Stiles并不想被Lydia.....xxxxxxx掉。意思是自己塞给Derek小纸条不是为了恶作剧。

 

5、【示爱】：原文是 I am gonna woo the shit out of you。 小伙伴们有合适的翻译请告诉我哦~~


End file.
